


Changing

by L56895



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Paine shows off her garment grid.





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> A few days late after a busy weekend but this is my attempt at Day 12: Costumes for Kinktober!

 “So how does this thing work?” Paine looked up from where she was curled around her notepad on the window ledge to see Nooj gently turning her garment grid over in his hands. She ran a mental check of the dresspheres she had with her and hopped off of the ledge to perch on the bed next to him.

 "Shinra’s invention,” she touched the complicated pattern of metal in the middle, twisted it so that a sphere at the bottom moved up, began to glow.“We store them in here but you have to activate the dressphere you need to harness the power. Like this…” The grid changed to silver and she watched his eyes widen as her entire body glowed and the trappings of a black mage appeared. He reached up to move the floppy rim of her hat out of her eyes.

 “Impressive, what’s this one?” he pointed to one of the other spheres, lesser used beside her familiar Warrior dressphere, and raised an eyebrow. She tugged the rim of her hat down to hide her blush.

 “You… probably don’t want me to try that one,”she chuckled slightly, turned the grid over in her hands. Rikku had encouraged her to try and improve one of her lesser-used dresspheres; the fact that she needed to hone some non-blade skills had been the rationale. Although now she wished she’d gone for the Mascot dressphere, at least that one was good for a laugh.

 “No?” he peered under the hat, pulled it off of her head.

 “That one’s Lady Luck. You know? We think it was modelled on Leblanc, or she has one too.” He grunted, laughed quietly.

 “Never thought I’d ever see the two of you share a dress sense.”

 “You’d be surprised,” she nudged him with her elbow, “The three of us had to swipe some Syndicate uniforms to steal back that sphere she took from us.”

 The mission had been strangely fun at the time; infiltrating Leblanc’s chateau while her goons let them walk straight past. Yet as soon as she crossed the threshold, seen Nooj come out from the drawing room, heard Leblanc’s purrs as she fawned over him, that fun feeling had turned sour in her mouth. She crossed her legs, hunched over, and glanced up at him.

 “You were there,” she said softly. “The three of us were stood there when you came out of the underground passages with her.”

 He was looking at her curiously, as if he were partly amused by the confession, and she grew hot with embarrassment.

 “I thought maybe you’d be able to tell it was me,” she stammered, “I don’t know why. Then I felt really stupid, like we were just playing dress up instead of a recon mission.” She shrugged and played with his hand.

 “I don’t think anyone would dare call the Gullwings stupid,” he said softly, “And no, I had no idea it was you. And if I had known then the embarrassment would have been all mine.”

 He reached for her then, pulled her in to his lap so that straddled him. He was naked under the sheets and she wanted nothing more than to stop talking about __her__ and get on with more pleasurable activities. The black mage costume- for that was what it was, she could never claim to feel at home with anything other than a sword- was too cumbersome on her legs and she ached for the freedom of the supple leather of her warrior clothes.

 “You must know that my relationship with her was purely selfish, and I am ashamed. I needed to know what happened in that... that place. Needed to know why I had done the things... that I now know to be Shuyin’s doing,” his words were careful, clipped and measured; but his touch was soft on her hips and she leant in to him to press her forehead against his. “There was nothing more than a business relationship between us on my part, but I’m afraid that I did nothing to dissuade her on hers.”

 Paine said nothing, simply pressed her lips to his and released the tension in her body. His arms came up and around her, fighting through her heavy mage sleeves to pull her closer. Sinking in to him, she opened her mouth to him, his lips and tongue ready to explore. He was hers and hers alone.

 “Put it on,” he growled against her lips, “I’m curious to see.”

 With Nooj’s hands gripping her hips, Paine held up the garment grid and twisted the mechanism so that the Lady Luck dressphere shone under her fingertips. For a moment, Nooj’s face was illuminated by the strange glow of her skin as the garment grid worked its magic and then his fingers grasped bare skin and the slashed long skirt of her costume pooled between them.2

“Still can’t resist a bit of leather,” he murmured, cupping a breast in his flesh hand. She felt his machina hand tighten on her hip and shifted in his lap. Leisurely, he trailed kisses from her jaw down between her breasts, pushing her up with his left hand to give him access to the red diamond emblazoned there. Silently, she cursed the long gloves that came with the dressphere, wanting to feel the firm skin of his back. Running her hands over his bare, scarred torso strangely excited her, feeling the proof of years of life, surviving, under her fingertips. Instead she draped her arms loosely over his shoulders and accepted his ministration; his mouth was hot against her skin, cheeks rough, and she arched in to him. Purred against his ear.

With a growl, he flipped her on to her back and loomed over her. His hair tickled her bare skin when he bent to kiss her and she reached to push it back from his face. He’d left his glasses on and his eyes pierced her as he pushed aside her skirt and spread her legs.

“You wear it better.”


End file.
